


Hopeless Teenage Romance and Everything That Comes with It

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V anniversary 30-day challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabble contribution to the Arc-V Anniversary 30-day Challenge. I don't have a Tumblr account, but a friend showed me the challenge and wanted me to do it, SO HERE I AM. I give in to peer pressure so easily. XDD You can view the prompts by going to Tumblr account arcv30day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Not really Shingo/Yuuya, but they're the stars  
Prompt: Day 1 - April Fools  
Notes: Japanese mayonnaise is not the same as American mayonnaise okay?

xxx

The idea was cruel, but not for the person pulling the prank. Shingo had seen the joke performed on an online video. A poor soul was given a glass filled with what seemed to be some sort of pudding. The top was decorated with colorful sprinkles, and there was a puff of whipped cream in the middle. The dessert appeared delicious, but what the victim of the joke failed to realize was that the contents of the cup was mayonnaise, not pudding. As soon as the man in the video took a spoonful of the mixture, his friends burst out laughing, and the man promptly emptied the contents of his mouth back into the glass.

Shingo thought the trick was perfect to pull on Yuuya. Although he had never tasted mayonnaise, Shingo figured it was not something anyone wanted to shove in their mouth willingly. So he called Yuuya, asked him to come over later to trade cards and have a snack, and when Yuuya agreed, Shingo made a quick trip to the grocery store. He bought all the necessary ingredients to make two servings--one would contain real pudding, and the other would have mayonnaise.

When Yuuya came over later, the two immediately began to chatter about their decks and any new cards they had acquired. Yuuya was clueless, happily telling Shingo that he had bought five new booster packs and that his deck was stronger than before. Shingo would have felt bad for what was to come, but Yuuya quipped about being able to beat Shingo blindfolded. The comment was a small jab at Shingo's ego, but that was all the cue he needed to bring Yuuya his dessert.

"You made that? For me?" Yuuya blushed a little, excitement making his smile grow until small dimples formed. 

"Consider yourself honored to have the great Sawatari Shingo make you a special treat." After he made sure he gave Yuuya the glass filled with mayonnaise, Shingo sat down beside the younger boy and began to eat his own treat. 

"If it's any good, you might have to make me another one," Yuuya joked and dipped his spoon in the cup. He swiftly brought it to his lips and--

Ate it. Shingo blinked, confused as to why Yuuya seemed genuinely pleased with what was supposed to be disgusting. "You like it?"

Yuuya was on his fourth spoon when he looked at Shingo and nodded, "It sweet, but not too sweet, you know?" It was perfect as far as Yuuya was concerned. 

"But that's mayonnaise," Shingo confessed, a little depressed about not being able to shout "April Fools" at Yuuya. 

Yuuya didn't seemed phased. Once again, Yuuya had gotten the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Shingo/Yuuya  
Prompt: Day 2 - Smiles  
Notes: In case you were wondering, yes, these are all going to be Shingo/Yuuya in some way. MY FRIENDS INSIST. I WILL MAKE IT WORK. Also, yes, I fail and am a day behind already. :D

xxx

While it didn't happen often, those rare occurrences when Yuuya stopped smiling were the ones Shingo hated the most. He hated admitting how much he adored the way Yuuya's eyes shined when he was excited or the grin that spread on his face when he won a duel, but the fact was that Shingo loved Yuuya's happiness. It was contagious, and if Shingo had to see Yuuya cry one more time, he was going to make it his personal mission to always try and make Yuuya smile. 

"Come on, Yuuya," Shingo insisted, nudging the boy who had his arms folded on the desk and was hiding his face. Shingo had no idea what was wrong, but he thought cosplaying with Yuuya would help the boy's mood. Shingo even went out of his way to purchase the clothes, a pirate's outfit for Yuuya and a parrot's costume--Yuuya wouldn't be able to pull off such an outfit--for himself. "Imagine how stunned the audience will be!"

Yuuya lifted his head, peeking at Shingo from behind his arms, and almost choked. Had he expected Shingo to buy extravagant outfits for them? Sure. Was he ready to see Shingo dressed in the tackiest red outfit that looked as if twenty birds had been wrongfully murdered for the sole purpose of that hideous costume? No. Never. Not in a million years. A big smile formed on his lips before he erupted into laughter. "You look--"

"Like the most majestic bird you've ever seen?" Yuuya was laughing, and though Shingo vaguely felt that the amusement was because of what he was wearing, he didn't care.

Yuuya grinned. "Yeah, majestic." 

Because Yuuya's happiness was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG  
Prompt: Day 3 - Fireworks  
Notes: I am crap. :D I'm like a whole month behind haha. Expect random updates. 

xxx

Truth be told, Shingo hated fireworks. Sure, the colors were pretty, and the designs that painted the night skies were breathtaking, but the thought of fireworks always reminded him of the first time he saw them as a child. The thundering boom scared a then tiny Shingo, and all he remembered was hiding behind his papa's leg as his very insides rumbled in harmony with the blasting colors overhead. 

But Yuuya wouldn't have it. In fact, he insisted Shingo take him to see fireworks because "I rarely get to see actual fireworks. Pretty please?" 

Shingo should have smashed Yuuya's dreams right then and there, but when he opened his mouth, a smug "fine, but you better admit I'm the best boyfriend you'll ever have" came out instead. 

Yuuya's happiness was overwhelmingly nauseating, but the kiss he pressed to Shingo's cheek made everything better.

That is, until Shingo found himself sitting on some benches that were way too close to where the fireworks were going off. The loud blasts made him uncomfortable, and though he was pleased to see a smile on Yuuya's face, Shingo didn't like the show. 

A warm cheek pressed against Shingo's shoulder. Surprised, Shingo looked down, only to catch a flushed and exuberant expression on his boyfriend's face. "You are the best," Yuuya mumbled, a smile etched on his peaceful features.

Suddenly, fireworks weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: T  
Prompt: Day 4 - Yuusome/Yuusalad  
Notes: Pretend Shingo has seen all of the Yuuya's, okay? Also, idk what I wrote. I blame friends. XD

xxx

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Nothing else but dreaming could explain why there were suddenly four Yuuya's sprawled on top of him, much less while Shingo was still in his pajamas and in bed. "S-sakaki... Yuuya?"

The boy in question grinned and moved his hand up Shingo's arm to his shoulder. Then, leaning close to his ear, he whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

Another Yuuya, this one with blond in his bangs, pressed Shingo's other shoulder against the mattress and half-frowned, half-pouted at the first Yuuya. "Don't be so coy." Shingo didn't mind feeling the boy's weight pressing him into the bed, but Shingo was still confused as to why he would dream about four different Yuuya's when one was enough to deal with.

A third Yuuya interrupted, "Judging by his expression, he still thinks he's asleep." Steel-colored eyes peered into Shingo's as this Yuuya moved up one of his legs and stopped short of his chest.

The first Yuuya spoke again, a naughty glint in his red eyes. "Let's not spoil the dream," he said with a wink, and Shingo could feel his entire face light up.

The fourth Yuuya finally spoke, this one mimicking the third Yuuya and sliding up Shingo's other leg. This Yuuya had a dangerous aura about him, and he was much more daring, for he leaned in close to Shingo's face as he spoke. "Ready to show us what the great Sawatari can do?"

Shingo blushed, swallowed the lump in his throat, and released a small whine. He was dreaming, he told himself, but the warmth of their bodies and the sound of their laughter was making it hard for Shingo to believe otherwise.


End file.
